Through the Ages
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Drabble collection para o projeto Opus Tessellatum. Todas inspiradas em diversas fics do Across the Universe.
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora.**

**Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que vou puxar o seu pé, DIANA PRALLON, na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, à noite. Ralei que nem uma escrava nesse projeto porque a Diana é uma ditadora com as idéias mais maléficas e mirabolantes, fim. ****Mas gostei :-) hehehehe. **

**Algumas fics daqui valem para o projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning, que também teve minha participação constante. Todas elas são drabbles e baseadas em diversas fics escritas para o Across the Universe. Foi divertido escrever - todas elas. Conheci pra caramba as fics do AtU, projeto do qual nem participei (e nem me interessei) porque odeio UA. Mas não foi tão difícil escrever para o Opus, talvez pela pressão, NÉ. Anyway.. Quero agradecer à Mialle, que foi minha dupla em todo o projeto, e nós botamos pra quebrar. Chegamos até a final, vencemos esse negócio, ahazamos, somos lindas etc, valeu a pena ter meus dedos quase caindo e plots constantes o dia todo. TUDO NOSSO!**

**DG é muito amor, não esqueçam disso jamais.**

**Mari**


	2. I: Desperdício

**Título: **Desperdício

**Fic inspirada: **O Carvalho e o Olmo, da Mialle

* * *

Você não soube dar valor.

Não soube dar valor ao que realmente importava. Talvez seu problema sempre fora distinguir o que valia a pena e o que não valia, afinal. Porque você não olhou para ela, para aquela que era Olmo e te amava com a verdade mais cega e a certeza mais pura. Você não olhou, ela chorou. Você continuou a não olhar, ela sofreu. Você se perdeu em seus próprios objetivos, seus tolos objetivos. Todos em vão.

E ela estava ali, esperando por você.

Mas agora Ginevra pertence a Draco, e não há nada que você possa fazer.


	3. II: Quando se Consegue Mais Que Esperava

**Título: **Quando se Consegue Mais do Que Esperava

**Fic inspirada: **Danza Cuervo, da Diana

* * *

Eu sabia.

Sabia que não ia dar certo descontar toda a minha frustração na tequila. Afinal, desde quando o álcool não vem junto com um big pacote de efeitos colaterais? Desde quando? Merda. Aquilo era um desastre, e não tinha como consertar de um modo simples. Eu sabia, ele sabia, e estávamos ambos desesperados. Porque era injusto; era injusto comigo, que nunca fiz nada além de cumprir com o meu dever – talvez apenas na mediocridade, mas nunca deixei de cumprir – e um maldito dia resolvi tomar a porra das tequilas.

Mas eu devia saber. Vocês querem saber como é tomar tequilas? Acompanhem comigo.

Uma tequila. Duas tequilhas. Três teqlilas. Quatro tqelias. Cinco qsltias. Seis snaq~ulias. Sete nasp~lias.

E nem queiram saber o que acontece quando você chega na décima quinta. Deveria ser a cirrose, ou meu fígado explodindo logo de uma vez, mas acho que tive uma boa dose de sorte.

Mas quando olhei para a aliança no meu dedo – a qual tinha uma réplica idêntica, atualmente no dedo do Malfoy imbecil –, cheguei à conclusão que prefiro retirar o que acabei de dizer. Eu definitivamente preferia a cirrose do que estar casada com Draco Malfoy.

O que, infelizmente, é minha atual situação.


	4. III: Blood of Your Blood

**Título: **Blood of Your Blood

**Fic inspirada: **The Dawn, da Mialle

* * *

Draco tinha muitas lembranças. Tantas que nem conseguia contar, afinal, vivenciara de tudo um pouco através de seus sete séculos de vida. Suas memórias estavam sempre oscilando entre tragédias e milagres, entre guerras e acordos de paz, entre tempestades e bonanças, mas ela estava presente em todas.

Ginevra, sua eterna companheira naquela jornada longa e duradoura que chamavam de vida. Alguns poderiam dizer que sua pele era feita de cera, mas ele a via como porcelana. Nada mais e nada menos que porcelana. Seus cabelos cor de fogo emolduravam seu rosto sempre tão cheio de vida, apesar de estarem, tecnicamente, mortos. Mas isso nunca os impediu de serem felizes à sua maneira – brigaram muitas vezes, juraram amor para outras pessoas, mas eram apenas palavras vãs. Draco e Ginevra, na verdade, nunca conseguiram enxergar a si mesmos sendo completos com outra pessoa. Para ser metade de um todo, é necessário uma ligação tênue, mas inquebrável, com o outro. E isso eles tinham. Tinham e ninguém nunca poderia apagar, nem mesmo o tempo, nem mesmo a morte. Nada. Estariam juntos em qualquer situação que fosse. Havia quem dissesse que eles eram loucos, mas na verdade eram apenas apaixonados. Intensos. E acreditavam cegamente que também tinham o direito de amar – e quem um dia irá dizer que eles estavam errados?

Hoje seus corpos não passam de pó; partículas que o vento leva e traz para todo e qualquer canto do mundo. De uma forma ou outra, é essa a resposta para tudo. Olhe para as árvores que balançam e saberá que o vento está trazendo Draco e Ginevra, está trazendo sua trajetória e sua história. Seu amor. Não tinham arrependimentos e viviam como se cada minuto fosse o último. Duas criaturas da noite que não amavam nada a não ser um ao outro.

E até o último minuto de vida, Draco lembrou-se do quão doce e [i]certa[/i] a voz dela soava quando lhe dizia "eu te amo".


	5. IV: Cumplicidade

**Título:** Cumplicidade

**Baseada em: **A Primeira Vista, da Diana

* * *

Tão... cético.

Ginevra deveria ter se importado com isso, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir. Achara-o adorável. Nem ao menos percebeu quando ele empurrou a barca; estava ocupada demais analisando suas feições com marcas de bravura, guerra e viagens. Ele parecia confuso, ou talvez apenas aquele fosse o seu modo de tratar estranhos.

Mas eles não eram estranhos. Era como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo.

E foi dali que ela tirou forças para erguer os braços e transportá-lo para Avalon junto com ela. Quando voltou à sua forma normal, constatou com imensa satisfação o olhar pasmo que ele carregava em seu rosto – estava impressionado. Fascinado. E então ela descobriu que sabia o nome dele, porque ele era Draco Malfoy e ela nem ao menos sabia como descobrira isso. Mas sabia, e isso era tudo que importava.

"Bem vindo, Draco Malfoy", ela disse, com um sorriso que ela esperava que expressasse a amplitude do que estava sentindo.

E naquele momento viu nele algo que encantou mais que qualquer coisa. Ela não se preocupou em tentar explicar isso, porque se conectara com ele em um nível que ninguém nunca mais poderia alcançar.


	6. V: Numen

**Título:** Numen

**Baseada em: **A Descida, da Diana

* * *

Erga-se agora, ó deusa Ginevra. DG Projeto Opus Tessellatum em interligação com o GNBM

Nada além dele foi responsável pelo teu renascimento.

Você nunca foi feita para Harry, na verdade; Draco é quem devia ter sido teu companheiro nessa jornada desde o início. Agora as profecias se cumprem, e os deuses tomam os lugares que lhe cabem.

Ele lhe oferece ajuda; você aceita. Vocês conversam. Você conta a ele suas aflições, angústias e decepções; ele te escuta calma e pacientemente. Você chora; ele te envolve nos braços dele e começa a cantarolar baixinho. Isso te acalma, porque parece tão certo e tão promissor. O deus dos mares, então, te beija. Beija Ginevra. E todos os seus problemas desaparecem. Ele te conduz até a cama dele e os querubins cantam. Cantam porque é a noite da mudança. Cantam porque é certo cortejar este acontecimento. Cantam porque aquele crepúsculo irá embora para um novo amanhecer; o teu renascimento.

E você se ergue, bela e imponente, mais uma vez.


	7. VI: A New Beginning

**Título:** A New Beginning

**Baseada em: **Shoot The Head, da Scila

* * *

Estava desesperada.

Não era todo dia que se via o mundo prestes a acabar, afinal. _Um mundo apocalíptico._ Ela queria correr, se esconder, esconder sua família, mas nenhum lugar era seguro. Eles os achariam em qualquer canto que pudessem encontrar para se esconder. Eles, os zumbis. Ela não estava preparada para vê-los invadindo o mundo bruxo e matando todos os seus colegas de escola; matando, não – aniquilando. Fazendo questão de deixar rastros intermináveis de sangue. Pedaços de corpos. E nenhum feitiço poderia detê-los.

Mas, além disso, vê-los adentrando sua casa e matando seus irmãos, sua mãe e seu pai, isso era mais torturante que qualquer outra coisa.

Pegaram Fred, Ron e George de surpresa enquanto estes jogavam Quadribol lá fora. Molly gritou; foi a próxima, junto com Arthur. Gui e Fleur não tiveram tempo de reagir. Charlie estava viajando e sabia-se lá Merlin se ainda estava vivo. Ginny duvidava muito disso, e não viu saída nenhuma quando viu a cabeça de Percy rolar pelo chão – era o único que estava restando. Não mais. Ela, então, chorou em alto e em bom som, em profundo desespero. Estava sozinha, absolutamente sozinha, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Correu dos dois zumbis que vinham em seu encalço, passando pela cozinha atulhada de pedaços de corpos e sangue em todos os cantos. Sentiu náusea, mas tentou ignorá-la. Não era hora de ser fraca e vomitar.

Correu para o povoado trouxa. Arranjou uma arma. E descobriu que, com ela, podia matar os zumbis, se mirasse em suas cabeças. Descobriu que não era difícil de usar – tinha que apenas puxar o gatilho e trocar o cartucho quando acabassem as balas. E, com isso, saiu estraçalhando todos que encontrou pela frente.

E quando ficou encurralada, ele veio ao seu encontro. Pelo acaso. E ambos, Draco e Ginevra, formaram um time, lutando desesperadamente pelas suas vidas. Não tinham mais ninguém, apenas um ao outro. E de repente isso pareceu o suficiente.

Pelo menos não morreria sozinha, afinal.


	8. VII: Conosco Troppo

**Título:** Conosco Troppo

**Baseada em: **Romanticismo Cattivo, da Dark K.

* * *

Bateu à porta. Era um pequeno apartamento, simples, discreto e um tanto apagado. Draco pensou estar no endereço errado – olhou no papel novamente, e não. Não estava. Aquele era mesmo o endereço.

Esperava encontrar o Don em pessoa, ou até mesmo o Consiglieri da família Black, mas quem atendeu-lhe à porta foi uma garota de cabelos ruivos – talvez alguns anos mais nova que ele -, e tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. "Quem é você e como conseguiu meu endereço?"

Draco pensou que, se ela tivesse uma arma, provavelmente já teria atirado. Aliviado, constatou que ela não tinha, porque parecia muito capaz de manusear uma. "Sou Draco Malfoy", respondeu. "Fugi da minha família. Quero refúgio."

Ela estreitou os olhos, provavelmente pensando na melhor maneira de matá-lo. Draco havia decidido não mentir quanto à sua identidade e criar uma história regada à drama e tragédias familiares. Seria convincente; sempre fora um bom mentiroso. Era parte de seu insignificante ofício de bookmaker. "Um Riddle, huh?" ela disse, com um meio sorriso cruel. "Posso levá-lo até nosso Don para que ele decida sua mor—o que vai fazer com você."

"Se estou sendo levado até minha morte, prefiro procurar abrigo em outra família." Ele deu-lhe as costas e ajeitou a gola de seu paletó; hora da cartada final. "Talvez as informações que trago sobre a família Riddle seja útil para alguém por aí."

Draco sentiu a respiração da garota parar por um instante. Ela, então, praguejou e suspirou. "Sou Ginevra Weasley. Entre, caramba, na Família Black sempre há espaço para mais alguém."

Algo nas palavras dela fizeram com que Draco oscilasse internamente por uma fração de segundo. Queria voltar atrás; queria ter aceitado os cinco anos como bookmaker. Queria não ter que mentir para aquela garota e decepcioná-la algum tempo depois. Queria não se apegar ao Don Black, nem a nenhum outro integrante dali, para fugir depois como um traidor. Queria realmente fugir e voltar atrás, e não apenas um teatrinho que estava montando.

Mas já era tarde demais. Demais. Demais. Draco sabia demais.


	9. VIII: Flucht

**Título:** Flucht

**Baseada em: **Ilusório, da Bonnie W. Boyd

* * *

Ele traiu a todos.

Traiu sua família, seus ideais, aquilo pelo qual seus antepassados vinham lutando há gerações. E agora fugia para longe, onde ninguém nunca o encontraria. Ele jogou tudo para o alto e deixou que se espatifasse no chão com estrondo enquanto corria, arrastando a garota consigo. Provavelmente estava errado. Provavelmente estava cego. Nunca acertava, não inteiramente.

Mas não se importou. Não dessa vez. A garota que pedira sua ajuda continuava fraca e até seus cabelos vermelhos pareciam estar perdendo a cor. Ela estava morrendo, mas não, _não podia_ morrer...

E, nela, ele achou um motivo para continuar.


	10. IX: Death

**Título:** Adorável

**Baseada em: **Ninguém Mais, da Bela Evans Potter

* * *

"Te amo."

"Também te amo, querido."

"Promete que vai estar para sempre comigo?"

"Para todo o sempre. _Até que a morte nos separe_."

Os dois se beijaram. Os cabelos ruivos se misturaram aos castanhos. E foi naquele momento que apontei minha arma para Harry Potter.

E atirei.


	11. X: Impossível

**Título: **Desconsolo

**Baseada em: **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus, do Alex Oliver Lupin

* * *

Ela mergulhou na água.

Ele observou-a partir tristemente. Não era nada do que ele queria, mas era impossível de explicar à bela nereida o que sentia. Afinal, que importância teria a ela o sentimento de um dragão? Ele sabia a resposta, mas não queria pensar. Queria pensar que ela ia voltar para se unir a ele, mas o aperto em seu grande e escamoso peito confirmava o inevitável: _ele nunca mais a veria_.

Porque ela o temia, e isso era o que ele menos desejava.


	12. XI: Heroísmo

**Título: **Heroísmo

**Baseada em: **Strange & Beautiful, da Mialle

* * *

Sabe qual é o problema com heróis? Eles salvam todos que amam.

E sabe qual é o problema em salvar todos que se ama? Se você é um herói, você ama a todos.

E sabe qual é o problema em amar a todos? Você acaba não amando ninguém.

E sabe qual é o problema em não amar ninguém? Você se perde dentro de si mesmo.

E sabe qual é o problema de se perder dentro de si mesmo? Você perde tudo.

E sabe qual é o problema em perder tudo? Você vê que nada vale a pena.

E sabe qual é o problema em ver que nada vale a pena? Você se torna um herói.

Ele era um herói, Ginevra, e por isso não está aqui para você. Ele coloca _o bem maior_ acima de tudo. Mas estou aqui. Estou aqui e sempre estarei.

Basta você querer.


End file.
